


Head Over Heels

by sneetchstar



Series: Gendrya Month April 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/pseuds/sneetchstar
Summary: A mishap on the quidditch field leads to an interesting meet-cute
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Month April 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690471
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> For week four of Gendrya Month 2020. My own interpretation on the "Hogwarts" theme.

_Almost… just a little closer…_

Arya crouches closer to her broom, leaning forward, urging herself faster. The snitch flies ahead of her, zigging and zagging, but she never loses sight of her small golden prize.

She’s pretty sure the Hufflepuff seeker hasn’t spotted it yet, but knows her sudden action will draw attention very soon.

It’s just out of reach. She stretches her hand out, her fingertips just brush the surface of it, then…

 _Black_.

xXx

Arya slowly ascends, crawling her way out of the blackness as she regains consciousness. She stirs, then groans, her head pounding painfully.

She tries to open her eyes and fails. She scrunches them more tightly closed, then tries again.

It is only when she realizes that someone is holding her hand does she summon the will to open her eyes.

She expects to see her sister or one of her brothers there with her, but instead she finds herself staring into a pair of extremely blue eyes in the middle of a very concerned looking (and very handsome, if she was in any state to notice) face.

“Oh thank the gods,” he says. “I am so, _so_ sorry… I didn’t mean… I wasn’t aiming for… I just hit it because it came flying at me, and I didn’t even _see_ —”

“Hey,” she croaks, cutting him off. “It’s okay. Perils of the game.”

“But—”

“You said you didn’t mean to, and I believe you,” she says.

“Thank you,” he exhales, his whole body seeming to relax.

“It’s… Gendry, right?” she asks. She’s never met him, but knows who he is. He’s one of the Beaters for Hufflepuff, a couple years older than she is, and the only Baratheon ever to be sorted into Hufflepuff house. Probably because he was raised by his sweet muggle mother, well away from the rest of the Baratheon family.

“Yeah. And you’re Arya Stark,” he answers. Everyone knows the Stark family. They’re a large family who can trace their line back for centuries, with members represented in every house. The current generation favors Gryffindor (Robb and Jon) and Ravenclaw (Sansa and Bran), and Arya’s claim to fame comes from the fact that stumped Sorting Hat because she would fit well into any one of the four houses. She eventually wound up choosing Gryffindor on her own, wanting to be with her favorite brother.

“Yeah,” Arya confirms, closing her eyes again for a moment. Then she coughs, and Gendry hands her a cup of water with a lid and straw, which she gratefully takes with a word of thanks.

He frowns as he looks at her, lying in the bed, looking so tiny and helpless. She has forgiven him but he still feels like a giant brute. “Arya, I—”

“She’s awake!” Arya’s sister Sansa’s voice interrupts them and she rushes forward, her brothers noisily tumbling in after her.

Gendry gets a little lost in the shuffle as Arya is swarmed by four of her five siblings. Being an only child and generally avoiding his blood relatives, he feels both overwhelmed and a little jealous of having such attention and love.

He decides to slip away unnoticed in the shuffle.

“Wait.” Arya’s voice, still weak, somehow reaches him through the din. “Don’t go yet,” she says.

Gendry retakes his seat and Arya retakes his hand.

“He’s been here the whole time,” Bran tells her. “He missed both lunch _and_ dinner.”

“I brought him some food,” Sansa says, shoving her younger brother on the shoulder.

“Where is it?” Robb asks, looking at her. “You brought him lunch, but did you bring him any dinner?”

“Wasn’t hungry,” Gendry volunteers, figuring since he was staying put, he may as well speak up for himself.

“I wanted to stay too, but if I stayed, then the rest of this lot would, too, so Madame Pomfrey kicked us all out except for Gendry because he’s quiet,” Jon tells her. He has pulled up a chair on her other side.

“And just as stubborn as you are, apparently,” Robb adds, smiling at his youngest sister.

“It’s fine,” Arya says. “You don’t need to hover over me. It was just a bump to the head.” Then Bran’s and Robb’s words sink in. “Wait, lunch _and_ dinner? How long was I unconscious?”

“About seven hours,” Gendry answers. “We left the game around 11, and it’s about half six now.”

“We?” she asks.

“I _just_ said he’s been with you the whole time,” Bran says with a huff. “He literally carried you off the field.”

Arya looks over at Gendry, and he is looking down, his face beet red. She thinks he looks adorable, and gives his hand a small squeeze that makes him sharply look up.

“I don’t think your teammates were very happy about that,” Jon tells him.

“Don’t care. It was the right thing to do,” Gendry replies. He turns his attention back to Arya. “I was afraid I’d killed you. You’re so… _small_.”

Robb barks a laugh. “Mate, she’s a lot tougher than she looks,” he says, clapping him on the shoulder. “What she lacks in size she makes up for in determination.”

“Stubbornness,” Sansa corrects.

“And she’s a Stark. We’ve got wolf blood, you know,” Bran adds.

Gendry doesn’t even know what to make of all this, so he simply nods. “Well, I’m glad you’re not dead,” he finally tells Arya.

“Me too,” she answers, and the soft smile she gives him then makes him blush and look down again. “I suppose Weasel got the snitch after we left?” she asks.

“Um, yeah. They won,” Bran says. “Sorry.”

Arya sighs. “It happens.”

“You almost had it, didn’t you?” Gendry asks. He tries not to think about the fact that he’s still holding her hand, she’s _letting_ him, and her siblings are acting like it’s completely normal.

“Yeah,” she answers with a laugh while Robb (Keeper and team captain) and Jon (Chaser) groan in despair.

Madame Pomfrey chooses that moment to stride forward and clear everyone away so she can check on the patient.

Gendry still stays.

xXx

Years later, when people ask them how they met, Gendry always says, “She fell head over heels for me.”

Arya is always quick to add, “Because he hit me in the head with a bludger. I was unconscious for the rest of the day.”


End file.
